1. Field of the Invention
The relevant technical field is computer login security.
2. Description of the Related Art
Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Computer login traditionally consists of a user typing in an account name and a password. Historically, access validation (authenticating a password one an account name is known) has been through reading data from a single password file comprising account name and encrypted password. Once a single account and a typed password is known, system security can be compromised. Once encryption for a single password is broken, all other passwords are potentially comprised, as all passwords and account names are conveniently located in the single password file and use the same encryption.